Ebonheart (Online)
Ebonheart – stolica regionu Stonefalls i jedno z ośmiu głównych miast prowincji Morrowind. Jest oficjalnie w posiadaniu Rodu Dres, choć rody Hlaalu i Redoran również wyraźnie zaznaczają w nim swoją obecność. W mieście żyją Dunmerowie, północna dzielnica jest zamieszkana przez byłych argoniańskich niewolników, którzy mają nawet własnego Hista, a Nordowie i Popielni mają swoje obozy za południową bramą. Zarówno Argonianie, jak i Mroczne Elfy oraz Nordowie, zamieszkujący miasto, odmawiają współpracy, mimo panującego Paktu EbonheartZadanie:Restoring Order. Sklepy i usługi * Adjunct Adjustments – stanowisko barwienia ubrań położone blisko ratusza. * Alchemy by Claverie – kram alchemiczny należący do Sings-with-Frogs. * Ashfall Stables – stajnia w południowym Ebonheart. * Ebonheart Plaza – targowisko w centrum Ebonheart. * Ebonheart Unified Metalworks – kuźnia w Ebonheart, w której mieszczą się stanowiska kowalskie i odzieżowe wraz z odpowiednimi sprzedawcami. * Ebonheart Wayshrine – umiejscowiona w centrum Ebonheart. * The Ebony Flask – karczma we wschodniej części miasta. * Fighters Guild – namiot, w którym jest siedziba miejscowego oddziału Gildii Wojowników. * Indrano's Wonderful Wares – kram z ogólnymi towarami należący do kupca Mendyna Indrano. * Mages Guild – namiot, w którym jest siedziba miejscowego oddziału Gildii Magów. * Plaza Trademarket – zbiorowisko kiosków gildii w centrum Ebonheart. * Soldiers' Camp – mały obóz z ogniskiem do gotowania, położony na południowo-wschodnich obrzeżach Ebonheart. * Stonecrush Lumber Camp – stolarnia położona na obrzeżach Ebonheart. Inne miejsca * Azeex-Eix's House * Azjai-Tee's House * Doki * Drinks-With-Crabs's House * Dull-Scales's House * Hlaalu House * Licks-Longfins's House * Redoran House * Rhavil Urano's House * Serelnim House * Supply Shack * Tedoran Hlaalu's House * Tribunal Temple * Town Hall – ratusz * Zasha-Ja's House Mieszkańcy Azeex-Eix's House * Azeex-Eix * Hikathus Ashfall Stables * Siila Athren – zarządca stajni Doki ''(Docks)'' * Berari * Surilen Dull-Scale's House * Dull-Scales * Ree-Kilaya Ebonheart Plaza * Adras Teryon * Axdin * Braladar Thimalvel * Bralos Hlaalu * Fyrayn Romothren * Gananith – sprzedawca gildii * Gomund * Gynisi Othrelas * J'zaraer – sprzedawca gildii * Luz – sprzedawca gildii * Mendyn Indrano – kupiec * Mondran Redoran * Naril Heleran * Riina Selvayn * Sarvilen Thimalvel * Sen Drim * Silver-Scales – sprzedawca gildii * Teroni Serelnim * Thiile Sarethi * Urvel Hlaren – sprzedawca gildii Ebonheart Unified Metalworks * Amwyn – sukiennik * Azjai-Tee * Badila Avani – kowal Fighters Guild * Dull-Scales * Foni Svel * Hladvyr Llarys * Nali Radas * Malkar * Munbi Svel – płatnerz * Picks-Many-Fights – zarządca sali (Hall Steward) * Sirk the Hammer Mages Guild * Azeex-Eix * Dalora – zaklinacz * Sings-with-Frogs – alchemik * Tarrami – magister * Tedor Hloril – mistyk Soldiers' Camp * Meadmoon – szef kuchni Stonecrush Lumber Camp * Snushbesh – stolarz Tedoran Hlaalu's House * Dalsa Hlaalu * Marlyn Hlaalu [[The Ebony Flask|'The Ebony Flask']] * Amil the Deft * Balvos Mothril * Bameli the Pure * Darvynil Savel – piwowar * Fedrasa Andrethi – karczmarz * Goveled Herendas * Helpirion * Littorn * Llunela * Milva Githalvel * Pierrant Aubertin * Raston Vendil' '– kupiec * * Rena * Renam Thervayn * Slatild – szef kuchni Town Hall * Aldryn Dres * Drathus Othral * Hlisi Teryon * Holgunn * Nandri Sarano Tribunal Temple * Acolyte Sethrin * Acolyte Vuri * Disciple Sildras * Manwe Tharam Zasha-Ja's House * Biiril * Zasha-Ja Inni * Acolyte Indririi * Acolyte Madrana * Acolyte Ralas * Alonas Drelen * Anylos Indavel * Asheemar * Badami Teryon * Bedyna Uveleth * Daymi Githalvel * Dralia Irano * Drinks-With-Crabs * Dulenil Mavani * Fyrona Hloril * Hraelgar Stonecrush * Licks-Longfins * Llonvyn Velendas * Log Roller * Medilia Verethi * Myn Marano * Nam-Shah * Narirold the Lost * Olleg Selvayn * Rhavil Urano * * Rilorns Drenim * Shaali Kulun * Sleeps-Beneath-Filth * Tedoran Hlaalu * Teeba-Deesei * Thondir Winter-Weary * Ulverin Selvayn * Wagon Escort * umiejscowienie tych postaci jest związane z zadaniami. Zadania * Ebonheart Objective ** Restoring Order *** Night of the Soul *** A Bit of Sport *** The Sapling * A Friend In Need (nieaktywne) * Room to Spare * The Jester's Festival (nieaktywne) * Lava Foot Stomp * A Noble Guest * Taking the Tower Przypisy en:Ebonheart (Online) fr:Cœurébène (Online) ru:Эбонхарт (Online) uk:Ебонхарт (Online) Kategoria:Online: Miasta